Watch Your Halo
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: He felt his halo slip a bit, just a bit. He could either help her, stay with them... or... if she wanted his help that badly... "Jophiel, what would I get in return?" "A heartfelt thank you and a pat on the wings, Castiel." "That's all?" "... No." Cas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**OK well... *hides behind a cardboard box* This is my first ever Supernatural story. I don't watch it that often, and the main reason I do is because of Castiel. He's so adorable and funny while still being completely badass. And there aren't a lot of Cas/OC stories out there. So I was sad about that.**

**So I got an idea, and did a bit of research on the angels of the week. Castiel is the angel of Thursday, as a lot of you probably know. As for the others, most are already in the series - Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Lucifer. One of the only ones left was the angel of Friday, and for her name I decided to go with an older version of that angel's name: Jophiel. Basically I just picked the one that sounded the most feminine. I know in religion Jophiel's probably not a woman, but I needed an actual angel since all the others are. There's another form of her name, Jhudiel, but I didn't like that one as much.**

**I hope I didn't get Dean and Sam's characters too wrong. If I did, please tell me and I'm super sorry!**

**Well, I really hope you like the first chapter! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Watch Your Halo<em>

**by A'isha Ishtar**

* * *

><p>"Angels can never just walk up and say 'hey, how ya been?', can they, Cas?"<p>

This lovely sentiment came from Dean, who was joining both his younger brother and his angel, Castiel, in looking at the young lady who'd just appeared before them. Of course there had been a burst of light and the smell of fire before she popped in. Of _course_. Angels always went for the theatrics.

The girl appeared to be about twenty-six or so, several years younger than Castiel's vessel Jimmy. It seemed that the woman's body was simply a vessel for the angel who was here now; no human's eyes possessed that faraway, all-knowing quality.

Her hair was stark white, and had garish black streaks running through it; above that, it was long, reaching at least to her waist. The sharp green eyes of her host contrasted with the red leather of the skimpy outfit she was wearing, complete with silver high heels and a black choker. She was staring straight at Castiel, with a look of familiarity and... fondness, maybe. She blinked a few times before she finally spoke to them - well, more to the other angel.

"It's been a while, Castiel. How nice to see you again."

Castiel took in her appearance and at last, he gave a slow, deliberate nod. A sort of recognition gleamed in his blue eyes, though he looked somewhat taken aback by her clothing. "Good evening. Why are you wearing the very embodiment of iniquity?"

Both Dean and Sam gave Castiel a wide-eyed look meant to tell him, _You basically just called her a slut, moron!_, but the woman showed no signs of being offended. "Do forgive me, Castiel." She gestured to her top and miniskirt, along with the tight choker adorned with a huge tacky cross. "This woman, her name is Elizabeth - Libby Priest - and she is very... liberal indeed. I did not have time to find her home and change out of these clothes. I could either have found that or you, and you were of more import to me."

"Dude," Dean commented. "Your hair looks like a piano."

Sam elbowed his brother in the ribs. "Dean!"

"Whaaat? I think she looks hot! Girls with multicolored hair are _always_ hot."

At this, the woman's face formed a snarl. "You will _not_ refer to me in such a manner, Dean Winchester. If you continue to do so, I will snap your tongue off with a flick of my fingers. Do you like your tongue, Dean?"

He held up his hands in surrender. "Hey. I get it... and yes, I'm _in love_ with my tongue. Wow... I seriously could have said that better. So please let me keep it, will you?" He lowered his hands and cast a glance over at Castiel. "A friend of yours, I'm guessing?"

"I suppose... you could say that."

Dean grinned. "I knew it! You do _so_ get up to stuff!" He elbowed the angel in the ribs. "Cas, you _dog_!"

Castiel's expression didn't change, but there was definitely a warning look in his eyes. "Unlike your many relationships with women that usually end in failure, Dean, my relationship with her is not like that. It is not even _close_ to that."

"Then please, kindly explain to us who the chick is."

"And what did I say about your tongue, Dean?" the woman reminded him, quite calmly but with an apparent undertone of danger. "If you knew who I am you would obviously show far more respect to me. I am not a 'chick', I am an all-powerful angel who has already warned you about your ignorant human slang."

"I'm sorry, it slipped!" Dean took a step back, and he was contemplating hiding behind Castiel. "So, uh... who is she, Cas?"

Castiel looked from the Winchesters to the woman, and then didn't break eye contact with her after that as he introduced her. "Dean, Sam, this is my... acquaintance... she is also an angel, as she already stated. Her name is Jophiel, the angel of Friday."

Dean held up his thumb and forefinger just an inch apart. "So you guys only have, like, this much space between you, huh?"

Castiel decided to ignore Dean... for now. "She is entrusted to protect those born on Friday, those who need her help on Friday, and she is also a warrior of God, like myself. She represents divine mercy."

"Are you _serious_?" Dean remarked. "Mercy? _Her_? She said she was going to rip my tongue out!"

Castiel shrugged. "She doesn't always see humans the way I do. You must prove yourself to gain her trust. And so far, I really don't think you're doing that well. I do not blame her, you kept referring to her vessel's body in quite the derogatory manner."

"And hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Enough of this." Jophiel walked forward so that she was not a foot from Castiel, and she was staring right into his eyes. "I sought you out, Castiel, and this is not simply chance."

He nodded. "I could guess that much... Jo."

"And _stop_ calling me that!" She regained her composure immediately, passing a hand in front of her face. Immediately she was calmed down. "Castiel, I have asked you not to give me a nickname. It is a pathetic human habit, and it only serves to get us attached to others."

Castiel looked back at Dean. "This one has a nickname for me."

"Yes... _Cas_." Her face scrunched up as though she'd just drunk something awful, and she refused to look at Dean. "Like I said, pathetic. Human. Habit. Address me by my full name or I shall take my business elsewhere."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Jophiel, what possible business could _you_ have that I would benefit from helping you with?"

"Maybe her host is a whore and she needs a pimp angel," Dean muttered under his breath to Sam, thinking Jophiel couldn't hear him.

Immediately Castiel reached over and smacked him in the chest, a glaring look in his eyes. "Inappropriate. Have I taught you nothing about decency?"

Jophiel's emerald eyes flashed dangerously. "Dean Winchester. I'll remember you. When your time comes I will make sure that even though I can't do anything, that Death shows _no_ mercy."

"A bit late for that, aren't you? I've already been to hell and back, _literally_."

"Like I said, enough of this nonsense. I can feel my intelligence waning away by the second." She reached over and grabbed both of Castiel's hands. She then began to promptly drag him away. "You must come with me."

Castiel made no protest, though he did glanced back at the brothers.

Sam just stared, while Dean nudged his brother's shoulder. "Dude, what the hell is she doing? She's kidnapping our angel!"

"_Your_ angel," Sam corrected.

"It's not kidnapping if he's coming with me willingly," Jophiel pointed out. She paused for a moment. "Kidnapping would be if I lured him in with these first." She pulled a few pieces of candy out of her host's pocket and held them out in Castiel's direction. "You can have it, if you want."

Castiel looked from her face to the candy for a moment, as if contemplating whether or not to take it. His hand shot out, grabbed the candy, and stashed it in his coat pocket. "Much thanks, Jophiel. I shall thoroughly enjoy it later."

Jophiel shot the Winchesters a smirk before continuing to schlep Castiel off to God-knew-where. "I win."

Dean resisted the urge to smack his forehead. "Like I said, she's _kidnapping_ our _angel_."

"_Your_ angel," Sam repeated simply.

"Dude, would you knock it off and be serious?"

When they looked up, they saw Castiel struggling to get away from Jophiel, and in fact he was dragging _her_ back the other way toward Dean and Sam. "I cannot leave, Jophiel. I must stay with are you so weak?"

She yanked her arm away from him, revealing the bluish purple beginning of a bruise where his hand had been. "Is this how you treat your own _comrade_, Castiel? Do you see this?" She pointed to the bruise. "I joined your rebellion. My powers are fading just like yours, probably faster, and I rebelled so that I could help you with whatever you were doing, no matter how _dumb_ it may be. I've been looking for you for _hours_, and _this_ is how you're going to repay me?"

Castiel shrugged. "I never asked you to rebel for me, Jophiel. You shouldn't have done it, you should have just kept your powers. You knew there was a good chance you'd lose them if you rebelled. I wasn't trying to start a war."

"Well, it's started. It's started and I joined _your_ side, so where's your respect and gratitude?"

"You seem to forget who's more powerful, Jophiel. Here's a hint: it's not you."

"Cas, you are _so_ not handling this well," Dean told him, tugging on the angel's coat. "Just apologize and help her or whatever. It's not like it'll take that long, right?"

"Knowing Jophiel," Castiel replied, "it may be quite demanding indeed."

"Demanding, yes," Jophiel admitted. "But worth it, Castiel. Completely _worth it_, I assure you."

"You know, now I'm not sure I even wish to know what you need my assistance with, Jophiel."

The other angel gave him a hard look, setting her jaw. "You will be most disappointed if you do not help me, Castiel. I promise you, the work I have for you... it is... how the humans say... a team effort. And if we succeed..." Her chest heaved for a minute, and a slight smile crept up onto her lips. "Castiel, this could save us. We don't have to fall."

The two angels just stared into each other's eyes. Neither knew what to say, it seemed. Castiel was thinking about what she had said, considering whether he might join her or not and what would become of Dean and Sam if he did. Jophiel was still giving him that stern look, a look that basically told him he would regret it if he didn't agree. The brothers didn't know what to think, and they were just gawking at the two angels having a staring contest in the middle of the alley.

"Well." Dean stepped forward, between Castiel and Jophiel, and looked to each of them before taking a breath. "Look, guys... why don't we head over to the nearest fast food joint, and we can talk about this a little more?"

"Done." Castiel immediately began to follow Dean out of the alley, toward a brightly glowing McDonalds sign. He cast a glance over his shoulder at the other angel. "Jophiel, are you coming? You really must try a hamburger." And he continued walking.

Jophiel gave Sam a look, and he hurried after the other two. She muttered something under her breath and began stalking after her friend and his monster-hunting companions. "Human food... I truly despise you right now, Castiel..."

* * *

><p><strong>Woot. I like how this turned out, and I've got a few twists planned for later chapters...<strong>

**I hope you guys liked it too! Reviews are love, they tell me how I'm doing and they motivate me to WRITE MORE. The effect is more magical than Cas, teehee!**

**Thanks for reading and possibly reviewing! ^^**

**(Also thanks to gnomexmeg, I fixed the age mistake I made! Thanks!)**


	2. Chapter 2

While Castiel was already working on his third burger, Jophiel was still nibbling slowly on her first order of French fries, and she hadn't even touched her own hamburger. She was, however, downing her second Coke, slurping it rapidly through the straw while still managing not to make any noise. She was also managing to blatantly glare at Castiel, though he either didn't notice or didn't care - probably the latter.

Dean and Sam had each finished one burger and order of fries each, and now were just staring at Castiel and Jophiel. Their gazes kept flitting from them to each other, flickering between the celestials' eyes and their sibling's. They were wondering when the angels would stop eating and talk about whatever Jophiel had to talk about.

"This is utterly ridiculous," Jophiel commented when their waitress had left, after delivering a fourth burger for Castiel and a third Coke for Jophiel. She clamped her lips around the straw and sucked in forcefully, effectively draining half the cup. She reached across the table and lowered Castiel's hand, preventing him from taking another bite. "I do not even see how you can eat this, Castiel."

Castiel gestured to the paper cup beside her. "You are drinking _that_," he pointed out, neglecting to chew and swallow his last bite before doing so.

"Castiel. Listen to yourself, and have you looked in a mirror lately?" Jophiel's eyes turned steely, not that it was much of a jump from her previous expression of irritation. "You are not acting like an angel. You are acting like... like... a _human_."

Castiel snatched a napkin and pressed it to his face, giving her a look to rival her own as he wiped his mouth. "And what is so bad about that?" He put the napkin down, picking absently at what was left of his fries. "Humans are the most beautiful works of art in the entire universe, Jophiel."

"You obviously have not met some of the people Elizabeth associates with. I met a few while looking for you."

"Jophiel, why do you not just give the humans a chance? I know that if you get to know ones who are nothing like those you have met..."

"Do you know what this body is _like_, Castiel?" she suddenly snapped. She pressed her fingers to her forehead. "The temples always ache, and it is hard to organize my thoughts. The hands shake no matter how warm it is. Whatever these people have done to her body, or what she has done to it... it is _not_ beautiful, Castiel. It is sick... ugly."

His eyes softened at her proclamation, seeing that she truly was suffering and she had only met the worst humankind had to offer. "It is unfortunate, Jophiel, and I must say you are strong to put up with your vessel's malfunctions. But humanity is not all bad. You will see."

"Okay," Dean spoke up, finally having regained some of his courage and mostly trusting Jophiel not to randomly rip his tongue out. "You said you needed Cas's help. As his official 'Human World Guides', we..." He gestured to himself and Sam briefly. "Gotta know why."

She nonchalantly took another gulp from her drink. "And why would I tell you _humans_ anything, Dean Winchester?"

"'Cause I said so."

"That is not enough of a reason, I'm afraid."

"Jophiel." Castiel reached over and placed his hand on her arm for half a second, then drew it back. "I do not wish to be kept waiting. If I need to start something for you, I have to know about it now."

She sighed and sunk down a bit in her seat. "Nobody is eavesdropping on us, correct?"

"They couldn't care less, Jo," Dean assured her.

One green eye twitched. "When I told Castiel that he was not to call me anything but my proper title, I assumed that it was made clear to the both of you as well."

"I'm friggin' calling you Jo."

"I don't have time for this." She snapped her eyes back to Castiel. "I implore you to come with me, Castiel. This is... our one chance. Please. You know I hardly ever beg, so that must show you how desperate I am."

Castiel surveyed the female angel, someone he hadn't seen in years... not since he'd made a home of Jimmy Novak's body. Had it been years? The concept of time was vague to him, as to most other angels, though he could deduce that it had been at _least_ one year since he had seen Jophiel. They hadn't been inseparably close, but... when they had both been in heaven, he remembered speaking to her at least once every day. Usually just a simple hello, but on rare occasions they had exchanged a smile, or a quick, parting touch of the hand.

He felt his halo slip a bit, _just_ a bit. He had a few options here. He could help her with whatever she needed help with, catch up with her a little. He could stay with Dean and Sam... disregard Jophiel's needs, which would be a cruel thing to do indeed. Or... if she really wanted his help _that_ badly...

He leaned back in his seat just an inch or so, and crossed his arms lightly over his chest. "Jophiel... if I helped you... what would I get in return?"

She offered a wry smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. Funny, he thought he remembered that her smiles had always had that quality. "A very heartfelt thank you and a pat on the wings, Castiel."

He frowned. Either she had been spending time with Uriel and was feeling brave enough to crack a joke, or she was really serious. It was hard to tell which with her, though. "Is that really all?"

She leaned forward, twirling a section of black-and-white hair. "... Well, no. I lied about that."

"Then what _would_ I get? If it does not outweigh my quests with Dean and Sam, I must politely decline. I am very sorry."

"Castiel, this is... this is _not_ simply my own selfish request. This is for both of us." She looked to the left and right, and, only seeing the Winchesters, began to speak in a low whisper. "I may have found a way to restore our divinity. _May_."

Castiel's eyes widened slightly. "You mean... we may become true angels again?"

"Possibly."

"Well... tell me, then. I owe it to you to at least hear your proposition."

Jophiel nodded. "There is a powerful object... somewhere in the world..." She lowered her voice even more, though it should have been impossible. "The other angels and the demons I have spoken to... they refer it it as the Diamond." Her eyes became agitated... almost... _excited_.

And for once, Castiel was completely intrigued by this emotion in her. He had to question her further.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNN.<strong>

**What is the Diamond? IS it a diamond? Can it really turn them back into angels? Will Dean and Sam let Jophiel take Castiel away? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? *smacks self***

**Stay tuned, and reviews are loved muchly! ^^**


End file.
